


Deal Maker

by anfeltyz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ecchi Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Laughter, Negotiations, female main character, he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz
Summary: Leviathan plans another gaming night, this time to celebrate the end of MC's exams. Hilarity ensues
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Deal Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Tatsukohime for beta reading this <3

MC sighed with exhaustion. She shouldn’t complain, not really. The back to back exams of the last few days meant that she’d had the remainder of the week off while everyone else still had days of evenly spread out testing.

Even Leviathan had to come to school for them. He had walked her home to ensure nothing would eat her on the way back to the House of Lamentation, but immediately shut himself back up in his room with a short, “I need to scrub the NORMIE contamination off of me!”

She suspected he was just overwhelmed by all of the stimulation of the different smells and sounds that came with the crush of the student body, even if their numbers were sparse due to exams. 'He's retreating to calm himself,' she decided.

After tossing her R.A.D. jacket into the hamper and unpacking her school bag, she debated what to do next. 'I could start in on the book that Satan had recommended,' she thought. It was obvious that he wanted to book-club the series with her.

Her D.D.D. lit up and buzzed, distracting her from her decision.

**Levi-chan:** Code Blue! Report to my room immediately.

She pursed her lips. Levi tended to claim emergencies for unexpected things like concert tickets going on sale or an idol showing attention to a comment he’d made on their picture. Still, every time she trudged over worried about him.

She sighed. Just this once she’d mess with him just a little bit to see if he was serious.

**MC:** Is the oyster still in the shell?

It was seen and the three dots appeared instantly only to disappear and reappear multiple times.

**Levi-chan:** What are you talking about!? 

**Levi-chan:** They’re all still in their shells! 

**Levi-chan:** Get over here before I die.

She rolled her eyes. He clearly wasn’t dying if he could take the time to check the shellfish  _ and _ type all of that.

**MC:** Does the bluefin tuna swim silently at midnight?

There was barely a pause before he responded this time.

**Levi-chan:** I can’t believe you just said that.

**Levi-chan:** MC!

**Levi-chan:** My console won’t turn on! I wanted us to play Mega Sumo Happy Time tonight to celebrate the end of your exams!

**Levi-chan:** Everything is ruined! I even had snacks!

She felt a little bad. He was trying to do something nice for her and there she was stirring him up.

**MC:** Oh. Sorry, Levi. Can you fix it?

The three dots appeared and disappeared a number of times and she considered putting the D.D.D. down. It buzzed just as she was about to toss it on to her bed.

**Levi-chan:** I’ve been trying!

Smiling to herself, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

**MC:** Do or do not. There is no try.

A shocked demon-bird emoji burst onto her screen. She then entered into another round of the watching-the-dots-game.

**Levi-chan:** Stay right there!

Laughing to herself, she composed a reply. It seemed her tiny dose of nerd-ery had broken him out of his panic. He was likely scrambling to find a work around or a computer version of the game. He was such a purist when it came to using the original console that the games were released on. It could be quite annoying, seeing as she didn’t have the three appendages needed to play some of the demonic games.

**MC:** You’re coming in loud and clear, big Kahuna. 

Dots momentarily appeared and then nothing.

'Oh well, he's probably engrossed in problem solving now,' she thought, putting down her D.D.D. and proceeding to finish her coming home routine of bag emptying, clothes changing, and book choosing.

She’d made it out of her button up shirt and tie and had just unzipped the skirt when she heard the door slam open behind her. The skirt hit the floor and so did Leviathan. 

MC’s shriek of surprise didn’t even seem to register for him beyond his weak croak “I’ve died…”

She quickly nabbed a towel from the fresh laundry she had yet to put away and wrapped it about herself. 'It doesn’t cover nearly enough, but it's something at least,' she thought as she rushed over to him.

Oh, he was really hamming it up. She knew he was because he was babbling about how this had happened in episode three of some drama with a ridiculously long and specific title, and again in three other anime. Though the fact that he had somehow partially reverted to his demonic form meant he actually  _ had _ been stupefied momentarily. She suspected that his panting was from running over and not from surprise.

Instead of leaning over him and allowing him an eyeful of her chest, which might  _ actually _ kill him, she flopped down next to him, staring up at the ceiling while he continued to mumble into the floor.

“So, this is an interesting new way to hang out,” she said.

He sputtered and pushed himself off her bedroom floor only to see her wrapped in a fluffy white towel directly next to him. “Practically under me!” Down he went again.

“Why were you naked?” he said, finally able to wheeze out the squeaky words. 

“I wasn’t naked, I was in my undergarments.” she said, holding back the urge to smack him when she watched his eyes glaze over. “Why did you enter without knocking?”

“BECAUSE IT WAS A CODE BLUE!”

She honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or groan in exasperation. This house was made of extremes. ‘Well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,’ she thought and decided to roll with it. “Have you found a way for us to play Mega Sumo Happy Time yet?” she asked, proud when she didn’t stumble over the newest weird title.

“No! Well, yes! Sort of,” he said, fumbling the answer in his excitement. "I found the prequel, but it was originally made for the World Drive! So we can play it! Obviously, we have to play that first!”

“Hmm,” she found herself saying, as she tapped her chin. “What do I get if I come play?”

He pushed himself up to a sitting position, flabbergasted. “What has Mammon done to you!”

She laughed at that. “Well?”

“Snacks!” he said immediately.

She pretended to think. “But I already have a stash of snacks I’ve been waiting to eat when Beel wasn’t home.” That demon could hear a chip bag crinkle from five miles out, she was certain.

“I’ll let you bring your own chair,” he said, his face and tone completely seriousness.

“Let me use your bathtub and tilt it so I can see the screen.”

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Are you insane?”

“Fine, then you have to stay in your demon form the whole time I’m there.”

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?”

She could see the cogs turning in his mind.

“I could—I mean you wouldn’t need to—Why would you even—It's not like it's special—I mean I wear it when you’re not there anyways,” he said, babbling out snippets of his thought process.

“Great, we’ll eat both our snacks, you’ll stay all blue, and I’ll bring my chair.”

“What? No way! You can’t bring your chair if I already have to be dressed up, well undressed…” He trailed off as his face started to redden again.

“Very well,” she said quickly, “Snacks, no chair, you’re wet and blue, and I get to touch your tail.”

“ _ WhAt? _ ”

She honestly thought his head might pop and deflate in front of her. He hadn’t even made it completely off the floor yet. Trying to keep her face straight, she wondered if it was her wording that got him flustered or the requirement she’d added.

“ **That** is only for Ruri-chan and other ladies of the two dimensional persuasion,” he said, his voice low and whispered fiercely.

She didn’t take time to think that over. “Okay. I’m altering the deal: snacks, no chair, you stay ocean-y, and I get to touch your tail  _ and _ horns.”

“HOW is that better? That is not the deal we had!”

“Pray I don’t alter it further,” she said with a taunting smile and a gleam in her eyes.

He didn’t faint, or explode, but the blood did drain from his face before quickly returning. It was like watching a red freeze-pop rise and fall in its plastic casing. 

“Deal!” she heard from him, and suddenly neither of them were on the floor.

Her D.D.D. left on her dresser, clothing still strewn on the floor, she was picked up and carried like a sack of potatoes over Levi’s quickly retreating form. He didn’t even close the door!

“Levi!” she shouted while hanging over his shoulder. “I don’t have any clothes!”

“It’s too late!” he said. “You’re not going to make me imagine you getting dressed. It’s a trick to get more concessions!

It was difficult to laugh with his shoulder in her solar plexus but she managed it with shaky gulps of air. 

The door to his nerdy lair closed behind them and the idiot hadn’t realized he had his hand on the back of her thighs. He was going to accidentally kill himself and she'd die soon after from being unable to breathe.

This was the best stress relief ever. Even Mammon hadn’t made her laugh this hard.


End file.
